


Bout

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, Wolf Derek, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 020718: "brave, gift, friendly"





	Bout

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 020718: "brave, gift, friendly"

“How kind of you to visit when you had to brave such bad weather,” the witch said.

The sky remained clear, sunlight everywhere.

Feeling Stiles parry her attack, she shifted tactics.

“Such a dear little dog. They live so much longer than big ones.”

A bright flash burst from the amulet adorning Derek’s collar, gift from a mage to whom Stiles would remain forever grateful.

The wolf settled across Stiles’s Adidas, physical contact intensifying his spark to full flame.

“Cut the crap, Endora. Get me what we came for. One more stunt and my response won’t be a friendly one.”


End file.
